Melindea's Adventures
by Elchikaah Haly
Summary: Bandits are trying to kidnap a mysterious girl for their own greed, but a member of the Greil Mercenaries comes to her rescue.


**Chapter 1**

In the morning, Soren was walking alone outside the fort then he tripped on a rock and fell in the river. A mysterious shadow jumped in and saved him for a doom. When Soren opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful girl who looked 14 like a typical teenager.

"Wow, be careful next time, boy." the girl said.

"Well, it wasn't my fault that… (at this point he suddenly become in love) Girl, your eyes…" Soren said.

**"**Wait, what about my eyes?6"

**"**They are beautiful."

She released him and revealed her dark dragon wings and her long furry tail. She also had cat ears.

**"**My name is Melindea Doremanores. Can you help me, Soren?" she asked.

**"**How do you know my name?" soren asked, stunned.

**"**Oh sorry. I'm part heron. But I'm also black dragon, cat, wolf and beorc. Some evil group is searching for me because of what I am. Please help me hide."

**"**All right, come this way, Melindea!"

Soren brought Melindea in the GM fort where everyone was eating their dinner.

**"**Soren, who is this?" the commander asked.

**"**Oh Ike, meet Melindea. She needs our help." Soren answered.

**"**Oh hi Melindea!" Mist happily greeted.

**"**I agree, we should help her." Titania added.

**"**All right. Who are after you, Melindea?" Ike asked.

**"**Some bandits, they want to sell me to a Begnion senator… Sniff… Why people hate me… I'm just a normal girl!"

Soren felt bad for her so he approached her. He gave her a hug and cried too.

**"**Sniff… Don't cry… I know how you feel."

**"**Oh, thanks, Soren! :D"

Suddenly, the wall broke into piece. Everyone evacuate the dinner room. Some bandits came from the new hole and started to laugh.

**"**Ah-ha! There she is! Men, capture her! She's worth a lot!"

The bandits kept laughing and stepped forward with their axes ready. Ike, Mist, Titania, Soren and the rest take their weapons out and start attacking the bandits. Melindea couldn't do a thing but watch in horror as the GM helped her. Bandits were winning and managed to kill a few. Ike, Mist and Soren were the only surviving in the group, but they were injured…

**"**No, please, don't kill them!" Melindea screamed.

**"**Hahaha! Look at her, crying, hopeless!"

**"**she'll be ours soon, guys!"

**"**NO! YOU CAN'T WIN!" the girl screamed again.

Melindea started to glow and suddenly, a wave of power came out from her, pushing away all the bandits and killing them instantly. With the bandits gone, she was safe now. She ran after Ike, Soren and Mist who were still alive.

**"**Thank you Melindea for your help. You saved us from doom… But we lost many of our members…" Ike commented.

**"**Ike, I think this girl can be useful to us. She's strong, powerful and she can fight like thousands of men. We could keep her with the mercenaries."

**"**Yes, I agree, Melindea is so strong, and she's so beautiful." Mist said.

**"**Oh I would like to! ^_^" Melindea exclaimed.

**"**Yeah, you'll be a great help. Welcome to the Greil Mercenaries!"

From the shadows…

**"**So, I found you again, my dear Melindea… You'll be mine soon." the mysterious guy said.

**Chapter 2**

A week passed since Melindea entered the GM, and now she's practicing with her new sword. She could already handle Ragnell very fast. Ike was stunned how she was learning very fast for a mixed laguz.

**"**Wow, you're very great Melindea." Ike said.

**"**Aw, I'm not that great, you know…" the beautiful branded added.

**"**Why do you say so?" Soren asked.

**"**Sniff... Sniff… When I was younger, my father who was a black dragon and wolf banned me from his house because my mother who was half heron, half cat, died. People threw rocks at me for being different, and laguz bandits raped me because they think I have magical powers that make them more powerful. I was so young so I don't remember. I just know I came from another continent where everything is so different from here."

**"**Can you tell us how does your continent look like?" Soren asked, curious.

**"**It's a land with… airplanes, big buildings, cars, and stuff. It was far more advanced than Tellius. It was awful."

**"**Car? Airplanes?" Ike asked.

**"**Oh, that's not important! What's important is that I live with you, and especially you, Soren! You're so sweet!"

**"**O… Of course!" Soren was blushing.

Suddenly, a dragon laguz appeared from the sky. It was King Kurthnaga.

**"**Ike, Soren! We need your help!" Kurth said.

**"**What happened?" Ike asked.

**"**Someone's attacking Begnion! Every countries are rushing to help!"

**"**Oh right! Soren, call Mist, we'll depart for Begnion!"

**"**Who's that girl with you?"

**"**Her name is Melindea, she's the strongest person I've ever seen."

**"**Really? Can she help us?"

**"**Of course I will!" the wonderful young woman said.

**"**Good! Some bird laguz are coming to get you and fly to Begnion. We'll meet again there!" Kurth finished.

After, Kurthnaga flew off. Everyone got prepared, with Melindea waiting for everyone since she was much faster than them. Few hours later, they arrived in begnion. Empress Sanaki meet with them.

**"**Greetings, guys! Can you tell me who that weird girl with you is?" Sanaki asked.

**"**I am Melindea, I'm from the far continent of Noahdalah. I was an outcast there, and here as well… Sniff…"

**"**Aw, don't cry, Melindea. We'll help you." Sanaki said with compassion.

**"**So who's attacking Begnion?" Ike asked bluntly.

**"**We don't know exactly. It's some kind of creatures who came from nowhere. They are led by some shadowy figure named Drakonius."

Melindea began to shiver. She knew who was that guys.

**"**No…. not Drakonius… I… know him." the beautiful branded said.

Everyone looked at her with surprise.

**"**He's… my uncle. He's hungry of power, and he got the gods' blessings. No one can defeat him. He's a black dragon and he's very powerful. I heard even the gods can't defeat him."

**"**… I think I heard of him before…" Soren remarked.

Everyone turned to Soren.

**"**Really?"

**"**Yes, I've read about him in some lost book found in some of Crimean library. Some immortal dragons from another continent, led by some Drakonius. However, there was one legend, about some tiny ray of light that will bring hope to the world. I believe the legends say that only one person can defeat Drakonius, a beautiful girl from the heaven who possesses the blood of many, who is destined to defeat him. And I believe it's you, Melindea."

**"**W… What? No! It can't be! I'm just your normal, typical, average teenager!" Melindea said, shyly shaking in fear.

**"**You are very powerful, Melindea. Only you can defeat Drakonius."

**"**But… I don't want to kill my uncle!"

**"**But Melindea, we need you. The world needs you. You are the only hope of this world, or we will face destruction…" Ike said.

**"**ohh… fine, I will do… Sniff…"

And then, BOOM. Someone crashed into them.

**Chapter 3**

(Flashback)

_Melindea was running through a field of flowers. It was so sunny, birds were singing, the wind was soft and gentle. She saw her mother, standing in front of her, arms opened, waiting to welcome her in. But before she reached her mother, a shadow came beside her. He looked like her father and he looked evil. He introduced himself as… Drakonius._

_**"**__Hello, Melindea. I see you've got a fine mom."_

_The young girl cried at the man, she was so scared of him. Drakonius took over her horrified mom and started kissing her._

_**"**__No… NO! Don't do this to mom! NOOO!"_

(End Flashback)

The girl recognized the thing that had crashed into them. It was none other than Drakonius who was in his dragon form. A grin formed on his lips.

**"**Melindea, it's good to see you again. How do you find this war?"

**"**U.. Uncle…"

Soren's rage went strong, and he let out a scream suddenly.

**"**You… YOU! YOU EVIL FOOL! You made my Melindea suffer!" Soren screamed wildly.

The wind sage ran after him with his spellbook ready, but Drakonius let out a simple hand swing that put down the branded mage, knocking him out.

**"**Soren!" Ike shouted.

**"**NO! Soren… You… You can't die yet! I… loved you…" Melindea said with her shivering soft voice.

**"**Ohoho, Melindea, in love? I thought it would be impossible!" the uncle laughed.

After these words, many dragons came to the place and started attacking everyone. Ike took out Ragnell and defended himself. Sanaki was unprepared so she could only received blows. Melindea was confronted by other dragons but her rage consumed her so much her powers began to be more powerful.

**"**AHHHH!"

She unleashed her powers on the enemies, killing all of them in a violent blow except for Drakonius. The black dragon laughed.

**"**hehe, not even your powers can defeat me! Watch as I tear your loved one into pieces!"

Soon, Drakonius stepped on Soren and crushed him completely. Melindea started to cry as an aura formed around her.

**"**Sniff… You killed Soren… YOU MUST DIE!"

A huge bright light engulfed everyone, and even Drakonius couldn't do anything about it.

**"**No, not the light… IT BURNS!"

And the world seemed to have stopped.

**Chapter 4**

The world had not ended though.

When the light disappeared, Drakonius, now into human form, laid on the ground, dead. Ike stood up, so does Sanaki. The vanguard looked around and was horrified to see Melindea over Soren's dead body.

**"**Melindea! Are you okay?" Ike asked.

**"**… … I- I'm fine…" she was shivering like the glimmering ice.

**"**But you are all weak!"

**"**… Soren is dead, huh?"

**"**Yes, but there's nothing we can do…"

**"**Sniff… Sniff…"

**"**But Soren was right, you were the girl of the legend, and you saved us. We had few sacrifice, but at least you're still with us."

**"**… I don't care… Soren is dead, so my life is nothing…"

**"**Melindea…"

Melindea started to touch Soren's chest, and a glow formed around her hand. As her life was giving up, Soren opened his eyes. It was a miracle of life.

**"**What happened?" Soren asked confusedly.

**"**Soren, your alive! H-How…"

**"**Huh? What do you mean?"

**"**But… Melindea…"

The girl wouldn't move anymore. She was dead, giving her life to the one she loved.

**"**No… It can't be… Noooo…." Soren cried.

The sage started to cry of sadness, but as the tears fell down on the girl, Melindea opened her eyes again.

**"**Melindea! You live!" Soren exclaimed.

**"**So… that other legend was true…" the smart branded girl said.

**"**Legend?" Ike asked.

"_The girl of destiny would sacrifice herself to save her loved ones, and in return, tears of the loved ones would bring her life again._" she said.

**"**Oh Melindea!" Soren exclaimed.

The girl and the sage hugged each other for a long time.

**Epilogue**

As peace returned to Tellius, Soren and Melindea, after their wedding, embarked upon a journey to visit the new continent.

**"**Will you two be all right?" Ike asked.

**"**I will. With Melindea at my side, nothing can stop us. Right, darling?" Soren said.

**"**And with you at my side, we'll live in a world of love forever." Meindea added with a giggle.

After they said good bye, Ike watched as they disappeared in the horizon.

**"**Well, that's what I call a very happy ending." Ike remarked.

~Fin~

_**PS: This was a joke fic for a contest, don't take this seriously, haha. I used to make it in script format, but since it's not allowed here, I'll slightly edit it, lol.**_

_**If you think the character was a total Mary Sue, you are absolutely right. Also, it took me less than one hour **__**to think of the plot**__** and to type it. I don't know if this should be posted here, but this site needs some lulz to be a little different, I guess.**_


End file.
